


The Three Of Us

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: While searching the worlds for Sora, Riku is found by Kairi.





	The Three Of Us

“Are you ever coming home?” Riku heard Kairi say, and turned to her in surprise. How had she found him?

Riku didn’t have an answer. Ever since Kairi came back and Sora disappeared, he had spent most of his time searching the worlds, trying to find Sora.

“I miss him too, Riku,” Kairi whispered. “But… he’s not the only one I miss.”

“Sora’s missing, Kairi,” Riku said, knowing what Kairi meant, and not being sure how to respond to that. “I have to find him, just like he found me.”

“I was alone in the islands for ages while Sora looked for you,” Kairi turned away from him. “I thought this time, we’d look for our missing third together. But the next day you were just gone.”

Riku found himself without words again. He hadn’t thought about things that way. But then again he hadn’t thought about pretty much anything. He had been so focused on getting Sora back, he’d forgotten he wasn’t the only one who wanted to find him.

Back when Kairi had disappeared, Riku had wanted to find her by himself, to prove that he was the hero, that he didn’t need Sora by his side. This time, it just hadn’t occurred to him he didn’t have to do it alone.

“Is that why you came here? To tell me to get my act together?” Riku tried to joke, still a little surprised to find Kairi in one of the many worlds he had gone to since Sora went missing.

“I guess someone had to,” Kairi said, and there was no laughter on her tone. She seemed… defeated, and Riku had never seen her look that way before. “I thought we were over this, Riku. You going around alone, like a mysterious guardian who doesn’t let others in. King Mickey said you ignored his calls.”

Riku didn’t have an excuse for that. Mickey would probably have told him to go home, and that wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

It seemed that since that hadn’t worked, Mickey had sent Kairi to get him instead.

“How did you find me?”

“The Gummiphone has a localization feature, you didn’t deactivate it, so it was easy to find you,” Kairi shrugged. Something occurred to Riku, and he saw Kairi realize what he was thinking. “Sora’s Gummiphone isn’t working, so we can’t find him that way.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Riku scoffed.

“Riku, going around at random isn’t going to get you to Sora. Just like it didn’t get Sora to you,” Kairi said. “We need a plan, all of us. We need to work together.”

“Sora went after you alone,” Riku pointed out. “And you’re here, so it worked.”

“Sora used the power of waking to save me, and Master Yen Sid said if anyone uses it they might end up in the same state as Sora’s, so I can’t let you do that,” Kairi crossed her arms, looking at him seriously.

In all honesty, Riku hadn’t considered using the power of waking for more than a moment. If he sacrificed himself to save Sora without it being necessary, Sora wouldn’t like it.

It was just now that Riku realized Kairi probably felt the same way Sora would have.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Riku had to say, because he wasn’t sure anyone had done so.

Kairi closed her eyes, and Riku knew he was right.

“But if I had been stronger…” Kairi sighed.

“Xehanort would have killed someone else,” Riku said. “We both know Sora really well, he would have done this for everyone. Though, yes, the fact that it was you made his need to help stronger. Sora has always loved you.”

“The three of us have always loved one another,” Kairi corrected, and Riku found himself smiling for the first time since Sora disappeared.

“Yeah,” Riku nodded.

“Now, come on, Riku,” Kairi walked until she was close to him, and held his hand. “You need to go home and rest, and then we’ll look for him, together.”

“Kairi, how do you always know what I need to hear?”

Kairi smiled, and got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I just know you really well.”

Riku looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. Kairi giggled, and Riku let himself join in on her laughter.

Kairi was right. They were stronger together, and soon the three of them would be together again.


End file.
